jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anacon Gargidian
Creation. Destruction. Balance. Gargidian, full name Anacon Gargidian, is an energy being from a split reality. Interested by the force, the being became physical and was born into a Chiss family. A Sith Lord and Genetic Scientist, Gargidian used his abilities to work to the position 'Governor of Csilla' during Lord Borssna's rein of the unknown region. He devloped strong links with the Grand Empire and became a right hand for the Grand Emperor Sigilus just before the Chiss civil war. After the war, Gargidian escaped to Hoth where he became a founding member of The United Sith of Hoth. More recently Gargidian has united with his long lost friend, Lethicus an Anzat, and his engineer Diligo Gallo, a Munn. They took control of Falleen together and have begun a re-construction of the planet. Using it as a new power base, Falleen will soon be home to the Headquaters of the Dark Commonwealth. History ---- Gargidian is a being from a split reality of pure energy. Upon observing the universe he noticed the immense vibe of the Force. Deciding to explore this power he took a physical form. Born into a Chiss body but with the mind of his former life, Gargidian began to explore the force. Spotted by Palpatine and trained in a secret acolyte facility by an unknown master, Gargidian soon became a weilder of the dark side. After his training Gargidian dissapeared, little is known about the time inbetween. He was found several centauries later again on Csilla, awoken from a regeneration pod. After a few months he became Governor of Csilla under Lord Borssna. During the battle for Csilla Gargidian fled with his friend Nekarian, later identified to be genetically his son. They found a home on Hoth and began to build an empire... but Gargidian's obsession with the force came back and during a moment of crisis he again vanished searching for the 'Force Gods' later described in scrolls as Champions of the Force... his return to Hoth after all this time caused a stir amongst old friends... it seems Gargidian still will not let his obsession rest. Apprentices ---- Gargidian's known apprentices consist of Nekarian, his biological son, Lord Valodrakan a deadly angel of destruction and Disciple Kane, a Chiss augment of Gargidian's own genetics. with an Augment, possibly Disciple Kane.]] Property ---- Gargidian resides on Hoth where he has built Odo City, a droid manufacturing plant and Genetic research laboratory. Within the Asteroid belt is a hidden fortress known as Orion Condor. Orion Condor was the defence platform for Csilla but was moved after the war. OC has a shipyard and it's engineer Diligo Gallo recently became a partner of Gargidian. Together along with Vires Fourth, they founded the Dark Commonwealth, in an attempt to unite all Dark Force users against the Jedi and other obstructions of the Dark Force. Fleets and Forces ---- Gargidian's Space Navy: Personal Transport: Modified Chiss Clawcraft x1 Scimitar x1 Main Fleet: Venator Star Destroyer (The Maverick) x1 Tartan-class patrol cruiser, x1 Dynamic-class freighters (for troop deployment) x3 YT-1300 light freighters x10 Consular-class space-cruisers (clone war config) x10 Gargidian's Armed Forces: Special Unit - The Dark Trojans a Taung named Titan (m) a Zeltron named Jex (f) an Ugnaught named Bod (m) Defence Army for Odo City (Hoth): Chiss Augments - x5 B1 Battle Droids - x500 IG-100 MagnaGuard - x10,000 Fleet Armed Forces: Droideka Mark II's - x10,000 Octuptarra combat tri-droids - x5,000 Pistoeka sabotage droids - x2,000 BL-series Battle Legionnaires - x5,000 Force Abilities ---- Electric Judgment, Mechu-deru, Force Illusion, Force Jump, Force Push, Force Speed, Force Projection, Force Foresight, Force Choke, Drain Knowledge. Learnt from Holocron on Hoth: Force Maelstrom Category:Characters